The present methods and devices relate to multi-jet generator devices useful in ink jet printers, such as those used as output devices for computers and the like, for printing, marking or plotting on various surfaces.
Droplets are formed in an ink jet print station by forcing a printing fluid, or ink, through a nozzle. Hence, the ink-jet devices typically include a multitude of very small diameter nozzles or orifices.
A need exists for an ink jet system and method that establishes jets for ink jet printing that are able to operate with a wide variety of ink compositions without decreasing the reliability of the system and without having tangled jets.
The embodied methods described herein are designed to meet these needs.